


Одно из двух

by Firizi



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Drowning, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash, Water Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда нужно просто захотеть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно из двух

Пар поднимался отовсюду. Он клубился над горячей полупрозрачной водой, над камнями, украсившими бортики, он исходил даже от рук, стоило только поднять их над водой. Токаджи не видел себя, но был уверен, что от его головы исходит такой же пар. До тех пор, пока она над водой.

Он сосчитал до трех и быстро глотнул воздуха, прежде чем чужие руки надавили на его грудь, погружая под воду целиком, до самой макушки.

Крепкие пальцы скользнули к плечам и ласково их огладили, будто растирали или подготавливали к основательному массажу. Короткие ногти царапнули кожу, а потом полосок снова коснулись подушечки, сглаживая.

Токаджи закрыл глаза — через мутную воду все равно ничего не было видно — и двинул бедрами, проникая еще глубже.

Ощущения смешивались, скручивались в многослойный стальной канат. И тот оборачивался вокруг шеи — скользил холодным боком, но обжигал до волдырей. Легкие покалывало от недостатка кислорода, кадык судорожно дергался, а глаза щипало от попавшей в них воды. Но ярче всего было удовольствие, которое прошивало Токаджи с каждым движением члена в тугой заднице.

Он стиснул зубы, крепче сжал пальцы на чужих бедрах и двинулся резче. Глубже уже не получалась, он и так был внутри по самое основание, но можно было быстрее. Токаджи приоткрыл губы, позволяя воде скользнуть меж них и заполнить рот, шевельнул языком — едва заметно, чтобы вдруг не наглотаться, а потом вытолкнул все вместе с частью воздуха. От имитации дыхания легкие вновь сжались, стало нестерпимо жечь, и Токаджи подался вперед, чтобы вынырнуть и глотнуть уже настоящего воздуха. Но пальцы на плечах сжались крепче, давление возросло, будто на него навалились всем телом, не позволяя подняться.

Будто?

Токаджи вцепился в чужие предплечья, пытаясь отодрать их от себя, но руки стали слабыми. То ли от невозможности вдохнуть, то ли от удовольствия, которое было каким-то нечеловечески ярким.

Вокруг члена сжались мышцы, сильнее, делая почти больно. Под веками заискрила коротящая лампочка, Токаджи затрясло от напряжения, которое тугими волнами стало расходиться по телу. В воде заклубились крупные пузыри, он застонал, широко открыв рот и выпуская последний воздух. Токаджи уже не мог думать о том, что захлебывается. Он просто толкался снова и снова, пока тело не скрутило оргазмом.

— Слишком быстро.

Токаджи судорожно закашлялся, хватаясь за горло и выплевывая из себя воду. Легкие горели так, будто он вдыхал сейчас не сырой воздух, а огонь, прилипающий к внутренностям раскаленной пленкой. В ушах тонко зазвенело, хотя, казалось, стучащая в висках кровь должна была громыхать пушечными залпами.

— Сука, — прохрипел Токаджи, заставляя себя дышать ровнее, а не хлебать воздух, как жадный до пойла алкаш.

Идзаки скривил губы в презрительной усмешке и скользнул рукой в воду. Он все еще не кончил и собирался исправить это уже самостоятельно.

Токаджи, у которого все еще немного плыло перед глазами, в какую-то секунду даже подумал о том, чтобы схватить лежащий на бортике камень и размазать наглую рожу в кровь. Содрать кожу, разорвать в клочья мясо и оставить свисать. Для красоты.

— Иди сюда, — Идзаки поманил его к себе пальцем.

Камень, да.

Токаджи мотнул головой, стряхивая воду с челки, и подался вперед, прижимаясь к Идзаки вплотную. Накрыл его руку своей, помогая, и ответил на поцелуй.

Идзаки улыбнулся ему в губы, и через мгновение Токаджи почувствовал, как в приоткрытый рот вливается вода. Много воды, целая бездна воды, которая тут же стекает по гортани вниз, перекрывает дыхание…

— ...джи! Слышишь, дебил?

Токаджи встрепенулся, поднимая кучу брызг, закашлялся, отплевался от мутной, мерзкой на вкус воды. 

— Так и захлебнуться недолго, — улыбнулся Токио, похлопывая его по плечу.

Токаджи помотал головой, вытер воду с ресниц, чтобы не щипало глаза.

Идзаки в бассейне не было. Только он, Токио и Тамао, меланхолично курящий у противоположного бортика.

Токаджи сначала мрачно глянул на последнего, потом перевел взгляд на Токио.

— Думаешь, можно захлебнуться в онсене?

— Мой отец говорил, что захлебнуться можно и в кружке с чаем, — негромко пробормотал Тамао, запрокидывая голову и выставляя на обозрение крупный кадык. — Нужно только захотеть.

Токио наставительно поднял палец, улыбаясь, как полоумный павиан, и, наконец, отплыл от Токаджи подальше, позволив тому спокойно вздохнуть.

— А где все? — он привалился к бортику и обвел взглядом ту часть территории онсена, которую можно было увидеть, не вылезая из воды.

— За бухлом пошли. А Чута обещал найти девчонок. Не знаю, у какого святого он будет их просить, в ближайшем храме их несколько, и все не по части личной жизни. Идзаки тоже с ним смылся, наверное, решил помочь. — Токио зачерпнул воду в ладони, кажется, даже не заметил забавного каламбура в своих словах, и плеснул себе в лицо. — Ты бы пошел спать, если разморило.

Токаджи хмуро вздохнул и потер лицо ладонью. Бухло, Чута, храм. Идзаки явно был не там, где наивно предполагал Токио. По мнению Токаджи, он сейчас должен был быть либо мертвым, либо спящим. После того, что устроил в его сне? Одно из двух.

Вынырнув из воды, Токаджи наскоро обтерся полотенцем и натянул юкату, по-простому подвязывая пояс.

— Добрых снов, — Токио махнул ему рукой, словно пароход провожал, и Токаджи пришлось кивнуть ему в ответ, прежде чем зашагать прочь.

Одно из двух.


End file.
